A Story for Another Day
by iiKiwiliciousii
Summary: "Since when did you start wearing tightey-whiteys?" "That, my friend, is a story for another day. Let's just focus on the squirrels, comprende? This, my friends, is that story. (one shot in the 2012 universe)


**OK hi! So this is a one shot idea I got after watching "Invasion of the Squirrelanoids" and "Slash and Destroy". I hope you enjoy it, cause it's been in my head for a while now.**

 ** _A Story for Another Day_ **

The squirrels had invaded the lair by now, so the four brothers separated. Donnie and Leo took the dojo, while Mikey and Raph searched the bedrooms, starting with Mikey's.

"Geez, Mikey. When's the last time you cleaned?" Raph asked upon entering the messy room. He took this chance to look around, but it was mostly pizza boxes and Chinese takeout. There were a couple of posters for old movies that Mikey never actually saw, and an old table with an even older TV on top.

Beside Mikey's unmade bed an old crate Mikey used as an end table, with a lamp that shone a flickering blue light. There were a couple VHS tapes scattered around the floor and, of course, the Chris Bradford cardboard cut out near the door. (which Raph had no idea why it was still there after what happened) The last things Raph noticed were Mikey's action figures and a surfboard with... a shark bite?

But something on the ground really caught his eye. Smirking a little, Raph spun his sai around, using it to pick up a dirty underwear off the ground.

"And since when did you start wearing tighty-whities?"

Almost instantly, Mikey stood up, looking as if her were trying to think of an excuse. He glanced at the underwear, then back to Raph before grabbing the underwear back from Raph's sai.

"That, my friend, is a story for another day." Mikey said simply. "Let's just focus on the squirrels, comprende?"

Mikey threw the underwear across the room and it landed on a box of pizza, which then fell to the ground, opening up to reveal old pizza inside.

"Oh, sweet. Awesome idea." Mikey laughed as he bent down and picked up a slice of the pizza. But he didn't eat it, as Raph expected.

"I just impressed my self." Mikey said. He then leaped onto his bed and began jumping around with the pizza, calling for the squirrel.

"Here, squirreley, squirreley, squirrel."

The short tempered turtle rolled his eyes, now used to the silliness of his brother, and began to look around the room for the squirrels.

 **DAYS LATER**

It was a long day. And an even longer night. Raph couldn't fall asleep. He kept replaying the events of today. First, Donnie almost killed Spike. Then there was a fight and then Spike mutated, then Donnie disappeared, and Spike, no, Slash hurt Mikey. Then they found Donnie, but then Mikey was hurt again. Then Raph fought one of his best friends. Then he found Leo having tea time, then Slash hurt Leo, then Slash was...gone.

The whole day was confusing, and kinda sad. He lost his pet turtle. His best friend. And even worse, he watched his best friend smash each one of his brothers. He kept replaying Mikey's face as Slash smashed him into the ground. And how he found Donnie, bruised and beaten on the roof. A fire raged within him as he remembered how Slash wore Mikey and Donnie's masks on his arm like, like trophies.

He couldn't sleep without knowing his two little brothers were safe, and Leo too. It was about 3am by now. It had been two hours since they got home. They should all be asleep by now. Quietly, he exited his bedroom, checking in on fearless first.

As he suspected, the blue clad leader was soundly asleep in his bed, curled up, sucking his thumb. Yes Leo still sucked his thumb. He was actually the only of the brothers to do so. To others, it may have seemed childish, but Raph was used to it. After tucking Leo in tighter, he softly closed the door, and headed to Donnie's room, only to find that the brainiac wasn't there.

Raph opened the door to the lab to find Donnie deep in sleep, leaning on his desk. It seemed that he was working extra hard on the retro mutagen. Raph frowned. He knew how bad Don felt about Slash. He thought that it was his fault, because he almost blew up Spike, making Raph mad, which caused Raph to take the mutagen in the first place. He remembered Donnie's promise earlier that night.

" _Hey Raph?"_

" _Yea?"_

" _I'm sorry about Spike. Or, Slash..." Donnie mumbled, looking at the ground. Raph frowned slightly, pulling his little brother into a hug._

" _Wasn't your fault."_

 _Donnie leaned into Raph's plastron, sighing._

" _I promise I will make you that retro mutagen, and we will find Slash and make him back into the sweet old turtle he was." Donnie said firmly. Raph gave a soft smile. He knew it wouldn't be the same after today. He would never see his pet turtle again, never the same way. But he wouldn't say that to Donnie._

" _Thanks bro."_

" _No problem."_

The chair creaked as Raph lifted Donnie off of it. Carrying him bridal style, Raph made his way to Donnie's room, trying to avoid waking him up. Donnie stirred a little mumbling words that Raph couldn't understand. Well, he just couldn't hear him really.

After tucking the genius into bed, Raph made his way to the last room; Mikey's. He paused before opening the door. As soon as he thought about Mikey, he saw his face as he was smashed to the ground. It kept replaying in his head, over and over. Biting his lip, Raph tried to push it aside as he opened the door, expecting to find a snoring Mikey, sprawled across the bed. But instead he found the young turtle on the ground, reading a comic.

"Mikey!"

Said turtle jumped a little, in surprise. When he saw it was just Raph he visibly relaxed and gave a breath of relief.

"You don't sneak up on a turtle like that yo."

"Sorry." Raph apologized, smirking a little at the fact that he scared his brother. Raph sat down on the floor beside Mikey, leaning against the bed.

"Why are you still up?"

"Why are you?" Mikey shot back playfully. Raph chuckled, shoving Mikey slightly. He might a well tell him.

"I wanted to see how you were. Already checked on fearless and genius. All that was left was doofus." Raph snickered and Mikey stuck his tongue out.

"How's your head?" Raph asked. Subconsciously, Mikey rubbed his head, frowning.

"A little sore. I might die tonight."

"You knucklehead."

The two sat in silence for a little, enjoying each others company, though Raph would never admit that. While sitting there, Raph scanned Mikey's room again. It was exactly the same. Just a few new pizza boxes and pop cups. Mikey's favourite pop was Orange Soda, because it was orange. He preferred Doctor Pepper, while Donnie just took coffee, but he did like grape soda. Leo liked Pepsi, and Master Splinter believed pop was bad. (which it is)

But once again, what caught his eye was the stained underwear on the ground.

"Hey Mike?"

"Yea?"

"You never told me that story for how you got the underwear over there."

Mikey chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Still wanna hear it?" He questioned. Raph smirked, and Mikey knew that meant yes.

"Well it started about a month before we met the Pulverizer..."

 **Flashback to Months Ago**

Running along the rooftops, Mikey grumbled to himself. Back at the lair, he made his brothers an amazing pizza with sardines, mushrooms and jellybeans, but they didn't appreciate it, so they ordered pizza instead. And on top of that, they forced Mikey to go get it. So Mikey was pretty annoyed, which was understandable.

He was still a few blocks away, when he saw something move in the distance. It was fast, and wearing black. Quickly, Mikey ducked behind a billboard, waiting for the shadow to appear again so he could get a better look at what was following him. After closer inspection, he noticed that it was a foot soldier, and more than one.

"Sewer apples..." Mikey mumbled to himself. He knew he couldn't fight them by alone. There was more than 20. Quickly glancing at his belt to see if he had some form of defense, he realized he had also forgotten his nunchaku. Groaning and mentally kicking himself, Mikey stayed as quiet as he could, hoping they wouldn't see him.

Backing up slowly, Mikey kept his eyes on the soldiers, but didn't see the the can behind him. His foot bumped into it, rolling it backwards, making a silent noise but any ninja could hear that. Two of the ninjas turned their heads to the sound, and they all began taking out their weapons, ready to attack whatever was there.

Instantly, Mikey got up and ran, not daring to look back. He knew that there wee more than 20 trained ninjas behind him. He could hear them, and their swords and other weapons. Mikey was many rooftops ahead of them thankfully, but just to really throw them off his tail, Mikey made a sharp left turn, leaping a far gap between the two buildings.

Again he took a sharp left turn, but he wasn't looking forward, and next thing he knew, he was falling off a roof. He was falling into a back ally, filled with clothe lines. He screamed, getting faster and faster, until he hit a clothesline. He began hitting multiple at once, getting stuck in many clothes, and he didn't even reach the ground, because he was so tangled up in clothes. So he just hung there upside down.

Above, he heard the ninjas jump over the gap.

 _They must not have seen me under all the clothes._

Mikey began to struggle, trying to free himself. Getting frustrated, he began chewing at the clothesline, not that it did much. Finally he gave up, almost about to loose consciousness. He was closing his eyes, when he heard the noise of a window being opened. Looking over, he saw that in the building next to him, a small girl, no older than seven, emerged onto the fire escape with a stuffed bear.

The two eyes made contact, and Mikey froze. The little girl was wearing a blue dress, and had brown hair with a red hair band. Mikey winced, preparing for a scream, and then for the girls parents, and then the police, then scientist and needles! But the girl didn't scream, or even talk. She just stared.

"Are you okay Mr. Turtle?" She asked sweetly, tilting her head in curiosity. Mikey breathed out, not realizing he had been holding his breath.

"Um, no I'm a little dizzy. Do you think you could get me down from here?" He asked, hoping that the girl could do something without getting her parents. The girl nodded, before unhooking the clothesline from a hook on the wall beside her. Instantly Mikey fell down, still tangled up, and smacked into the wall, then slipped out of the clothes into a dumpster. The lid of the dumpster closed when he fell in, and he groaned in pain. At least he wasn't tangled up in clothes.

He heard the noise of feet running down the fire escape, and pretty soon, there was a little girl opening the lid, peeking down.

"Are you okay?" She asked again. Mikey groaned a little as he stood up. He shell hurt like... well like shell. He climbed out of the bin, and turned around to see the girl giggling her head off. Mikey was really confused. He didn't know why the child found this so funny.

"What's so funny?"

"You're wearing my neighbors underwear!" She laughed pointing at his lower area. Mikey looked down to see that he was wearing clean white undies. He too smiled, now seeing why she was laughing.

The little girl held out her hand to Mikey's.

"I'm Jenna. What's your name?" She asked politely. Mikey looked at her hand, a little surprised that the girl wanted to shake her three fingered hand. But he shook hers anyway.

"I'm Mikey." He introduced himself to the girl he now knew as Jenna.

"I'm 7 and a half!" Jenna stated proudly.

"I'm 15."

"Wow! You're old!" She exclaimed. Mikey laughed. He was kinda old, but not mentally. Mentally, he was younger than her. But then Mikey heard a noise that took the smile off his face. He heard the foot soldiers again. He had to get away before they saw Jenna, and before Jenna saw them.

"Ok it was nice meeting you, but I really have to get home to my family..." Mikey said looking around nervously.

"You have a family?"

Mikey nodded quickly.

"Yep three older brothers." He said rushing.

"Tell me about them! I wanna hear about them!" Jenna squealed in excitement. The sounds were getting closer, and now Mikey knew he had to leave. Saying a quick sorry, and a goodbye, Mikey leaped up through the fire escape, and climbed onto the roof, running for his life. He jumped down to the nearest entrance to the sewer and made it under just as the foot soldiers run over. Again, Mikey sighed in relief, flopping down to catch his breath. The lair wasn't far from here. Like a five minute walk. He looked down however to see that he still had the underwear on. There was NO WAY he was walking into the lair with human underwear on. They would tease him for months. So quickly taking it off, he stuffed it in his belt.

O0o0o0o0o

Mikey walked into the lair, exhausted from his run, and was greeted by three hungry turtles.

"Where's the pizza?" Raph asked, folding his arms again.

"Uhhhhhh..." Mikey didn't know what to say. He didn't really plan on telling them the events from that evening, so he made a believable lie.

"I ate it."

All three brothers groaned, and Raph smacked his head before they all went into the kitchen looking for more food. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mikey rushed to his room, and locked the door. He flopped on the bed, exhausted. After resting a few moments, a small thought came in his head.

 _Should I tell the guys?_

It didn't sound like a good idea. He didn't really get hurt, other then when he fell off the roof, but he felt fine now, just a little sore. And the little girl was fine, and when she grew up she either won't remember tonight or think it was a dream or something. Yeah, maybe he didn't get the pizza, but his bros could live without it for tonight. He saw to reason to tell them. All that would end in would be a lecture from Leo. And then the guys would have even more reasons to think he's a stupid goofball.

So he just wouldn't tell.

Sighing, he took out the clean white underwear from his belt. He didn't know what he could do with it now. He could always take it back to the surface next time he went for pizza and just throw it somewhere. But looking at it made him smile. And not just because it was underwear. Looking at it reminded him of the Jenna, who was one of the nicest humans he met. She didn't try to kill him, (on purpose) and she didn't scream and call him a freak. She helped him, and asked him about himself. He wanted to always remember that moment.

Shaking his head, still smiling, Mikey hung the underwear on the wheel of his skateboard. He got up, looking at it one last time, and left to go join his brothers.

 **Present Time**

"You did what?!"  
"SHHHH!"

Raph still couldn't believe all this happened and he didn't know about it. He was also impressed at the fact that he outsmarted 20 foot soldiers.

"So why is it so dirty?" He questioned. Mikey giggled sheepishly, glancing at the underwear covered in red and orange blotches.

"I found that it makes a good napkin, too."

Raph couldn't help but snicker. He gave his little brother a noogie as he stood up, stretching.

"I won't tell Leo, as long as you go to sleep right now. Get some sleep in before Master Splinter wakes us up for training in a few hours." He bargained.

"Deal."

Raph tucked Mikey in tightly, and walked toward the door, turning off the lights.

"Night Raphie."

Raph hated that nickname, but he let it slide. Just this once.

"Night Mikey."

Just before closing the door, Raph took one more look around Mikey's room. Everything was the same as it had been, but now, looking at the underwear brought back the funny and bizarre story Mikey had told. He smirked.

"You knucklehead." He thought out loud.

"But you love me anyway." Snickered the turtle under the covers. Raph gave a small smile.

"Do I? Yeah. I guess I do" He finished, closing the door.

 **Meanwhile, Somewhere in the City**

"Daddy! Daddy, daddy!"

Running as fast as her legs could carry her, a little girl in a blue nightgown rushed to her fathers room, where her dad was half asleep.

"Hmmm?" The man slurred. The girl sat on top of him, smiling.

"Guess what happened today?"

"Mmm."

"I had a tea party. But a turtle joined me. He was funny, and I taught him how to hold a tea cup."

"Mmm-hmm."

"He said he was the only one of his kind, but I know he was lying cause I saw one a few months ago. They were both funny."

"Ok..." Her father said, a little more awake now. He looked over to his digital clock, which read 3:30am. Not bothering to ask why she was awake, he decided to just tell her to go to sleep.

"Ok, off to bed now honey."

He felt the weight of his daughter leave him, and heard the girl walking to the door.

"Night daddy."

"Goodnight Jenna."

 **OK! Was it to cheesy? Were they out of character? I have no idea honestly. I think it was okay. Honestly that idea was in my head for weeks, so I had to write it. Constructive criticism is much appreciated, and I love your review, cause they make me want to write harder. And better... Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!**

 **-iiKiwiliciousii**


End file.
